1,5-diaminopentane (cadaverine) may be prepared by removing microorganisms from a lysine fermentation broth and then removing a carboxyl group therefrom using lysine decarboxylase (LDC). Alternatively, 1,5-diaminopentane may be directly prepared by using a microorganism having decarboxylase activity. The 1,5-diaminopentane may be obtained in the form of a salt, such as sulfate and carbonate, according to preparation methods.
For example, 1,5-pentanediamine adipate may be recovered as a crystal by adding adipic acid to a sulfate of 1,5-diaminopentane. Alternatively, a carbonate of 1,5-diaminopentane may be directly recovered as a crystal.
However, since the above preparation methods have low yields and 1,5-diaminopentane is obtained in the form of a salt, an additional process is required to remove the salt and obtain pure 1,5-diaminopentane.
Thus, there is a need to develop a method of effectively and directly refining 1,5-diaminopentane from the fermentation broth.